Dziób/scenariusz
Część I (w ogródku) Fineasz:Oto i ona! Fineaszowo-Ferbowa, totalnie szalona jak babcie kocham antygrawitacyjna Deskorolkowa rampa śmierci z przeszkodami. Jesteś gotów? Ferb: (pokazuje kciuka i puszcza deskę) Fineasz: Aj! (chłopcy oglądają na przykładzie deski jak niebezpieczną rampę stworzyli) Fineasz: Aj! O! Aj! O! Aaaa! Zdaje się że to trochę niebezpieczne. Słowo śmierci w nazwie powinno nam dać do myślenia. Ferb brachu niestety na dół musimy się dostać inaczej, schodami. (W gabinecie dentystycznym) Dentysta: W porządku Lindo Teraz możesz poczuć lekki ucisk. (Wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Tutaj jesteś! Linda: Fretka? Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali na dachu antygrafitacyjną deskorolkową rampę śmierci i musisz ze mną pójść. Linda: Zebrało ci się na żarty. Jeśli nie zauważyłaś jestem teraz tak jakby trochę zajęta. Fretka: Po jakiemu to było? Linda i dentysta: Wyjdź! Fretka: Już dobrze, dobrze. Rajciu! Nie wściekajcie się na mnie. Ja jestem ta dobra, tak. (wychodzi) Dentysta: Dobrze, wróćmy więc do tej dziury w szóstce. Linda: Oh, całe szczęście. (W ogródku) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz. Fineasz: Cześć Izabela. Co to za przebranie? Izabela: Zdobywam odznakę dzielnego reportera. Czy mogłabym opisać to co robicie? Fineasz: Pewnie Izabela: Super. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro z tygodnika ognikowego. Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Własnie zbudowaliśmy z Ferbem desko-rolkową super rampę z przeszkodami. Izabela: Czułam że wymyslicie materiał na artykuł roku. Robiliście już jazdy próbne? Fineasz: Musimy jeszcze zrobić kilka dodatkowych obliczeń i działań żebyśmy mogli… naprzykład przeżyć. Izabela: Dobra wracam za godzinę. Muszę zdążyć przed popołudniowym wydaniem. Narazie! Fineasz Mh… Zamiast przebudowywać te rampę, ulepszmy nas samych. Razem moglibyśmy zostać najlepszym skatem w histori. Ej gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Narrator: Alarm. Major Monogram: Agencie P rozpoczęliśmy awaryjną ewakuację Zet-omega. Dostaliśmy przekaz od Dundersztyca. Obejrzyj to uważnie, a potem możesz panikować razem z nami. (Przekaz Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Cześć zgadnijcie co zrobiłem. Ja Hainz Dundersztyc przejołem władzę i teraz to ja rządze w tym mieście. Od dzisiaj będzie tu zupełnie inaczej. Dziękuje i pamiętajcie Duf ty, Duf ja, Duf my! Gwarantuje pełną autentyczność tego nagrania. (Spowrotem w agencji) Monogram: (Razem z Carlem przebrali się za matkę i dziecko) Wszyscy są teraz zagrożeni. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, a nawet małe ssaki w kapeluszach. Dowiec się jak do tego doszło i przerwij to. W tym czasie Carl i ja ukryjemy się Incognito. (w garażu) Fineasz: Dobrze musimy w jak największym stopniu zespolić się z deską. Połączyły jazdę na rowerze, kładach, rolkach, sankach, skuterach z bułgarskim tańcem ludowym. To wymaga wyjątkowych środków bezpieczeństwa. Kamizelka, gogle, rękawice, bułgarskie ochraniacze taneczne, rakiety, długa lina z harpunem i miotacz laserowy. Połączymy je w niezniszczalny tytanowy ektoszkielet, który zwiększy stókrotnie naszą siłę, skoczność i inne fizyczne cechy, łącznie ze zmysłami i umiejętnością tańca. Powinniśmy mieć więcej elementów bułgarskiej garderoby? Oh mniej! Mniej bułgarskiej… dobra! Myślałem że myślimy podobnie, ale nie szkodzi stary. Zaczynamy. (Zaczynają tworzyć) Fineasz: Dobra włączamy system wizyjny. (zaczyna mówić z komputerowym głosem) Co słychać Ferb. O super, ale mam teraz czadowy głos. O tak! To może krótka jazda próbna. (testują swój kombinezon) (Piosenka „Nie złapiesz mnie”) Dziś nie złapiesz mnie, bo szybki jestem jak ty. W oku drapieżny błysk, powietrza mam w uszach świst. Wheeeeee! Jupi Ka Ja Jej! x4 Buford: Na pomoc, na pomoc, na pomoc! Fineasz: Co to? Przycisz muzykę. Buford: Utknął na drzewie i nie mogę go ściągnąć. Fineasz: Buford chyba ma kłopoty. Ej Ferb, może będziemy mogli mu pomóc. No to jazda. (ruszają Bufordowi na pomoc) Dopalacze rakietowe. Oooo! Ej Ferb widziałeś? My lecimy. (Izabela wchodzi do ogródka) Izabela: Fineasz wróciłam. Fineasz? Ferb? Oh, No i przepadł mój artykuł przedpołudniowego wydania. (Na mieście) Fineasz: Widzę ich. Buford: Mój kujon utknął na drzewie. Cccc! Twój ulubiony kalkulator i zadanie z matmy. Baljeet: Uu, ułamki! (spada z drzewa) Aaaaa! Buford: Baljeet! Fineasz: Złapie cię.(Łapie Baljeeta Izabela: Co to było? Baljeet: Aaaa! Już chyba bym wolał spaść na ziemię! Aaaa! Buford: Uratowany! Izabela: Wow! To niesamowite! A Fineasz i Ferb tego nie widzieli. (Fretka wraca do domu) Fretka: To nie fair! Zawsze gdy próbuje ich przyłapać słyszę: Fretka jestem w sklepie, Fretka własnie zakładają mi pląbę, Fretka wygłaszał mowę przed sądem najwyższym, jak ty w ogóle tutaj weszłaś, a potem… (Przelatuje Dziób) O latający człowiek Eh… chwila to nie możliwe, zaraz chwila moment. Jeśli coś nie możliwego pojawia się w prawdziwym życiu to znaczy że… hhh…! Fineasz i Ferb! (Fineasz i Ferb lecą do domu) Fineasz: Skoro potrafimy latać, to pewnie powinniśmy się jeszcze umieć zatrzymać. Przygotować harpun! ( wysuwają harpun, który niszczy ich rampę) Przynajmniej już nie lecimy. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca (Dundersztyc siedzi na tronie) Dundersztyc: Byli przywódcy Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Wezwałem was żebyście pomogli ludzią pogodzić się ze zmianą władzy. Hydraulik: Myślałem, że miałem panu uszczelnić wannę. Strażnik: Ee? Ja jestem tylko zwykłym strażnikiem przejścia dla pieszych. Nie wiem czy kiedy kolwiek miałem… Dundersztyc: Cisza! Sugerujesz że zamiast zwołać największych przywódców Okręgu Trzech, udało mi się ściągnąć tylko strażnika i hydraulika. Strażnik: Eee… nie, ale skoro pan o tym wspomniał… Dundersztyc: Cisza! Złe! Mylisz się! Wiecie kto to jest? Tosz to sam Roger Dundersztyc, burmistrz naszego miasta. Więc cicho! Nie znasz się! Jesteś tylko strażnikiem! Strażnik: No własnie to chciałem panu powie… Dundersztyc: Cisza! Roger: Wybacz, ale jeśli nie chodzi o planowanie przyjęcia dla mamy, to ja muszę lecieć. Hydraulik: Własnie, my też. Strażnik: My też Dundersztyc: Ej czekajcie, wracajcie, ja tylko wcale. No pięknie (Pojawia się Pepe) Pepe pan dziobak, tylko tego brakowało. To o czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? (Pepe rzuca w Hainza krzesłem) Wow! Do bee, doo bee, doo baa Dundersztyc: Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! (Przy garażu) Fineasz: Wow! Sprzątanie w skafandrze jest szybkie i przyjemne. Szkoda, że wystawiliśmy Izabelę. Mam nadzieję, że znalazła inny temat na artykuł. (Przejeżdża ogniu na rowerze rozdający gazetę) Ognik: Wydanie przedpołudniowe! Dziób ratuje kujona! Fineasz: (czyta gazetę) „Super bohater przybywa do Danville” autorstwa Izabeli Shapiro. „Dałam mu na imię Dziób” Ej całkiem fajnie! „Gdy Dziób czuwa nad nami, możemy być pewni, że każdy dzień… Fineasz i Kaka Pu Pu: …będzie najlepszym dniem w życiu. Kaka Pu Pu: Najlepszym dniem w życiu tak!? (zakłada maskę) to się jeszcze okaże. Jego żona: Znowu narzekasz, że nie przeżyłeś w życiu ani jednego miłego dnia! Kaka Pu Pu: Bo nigdy nie przeżyłem, a nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo bym chciał. Dziękuje ci bardzo! Ha, ma za swoje. (żona rzuca w niego krzesłem) Jego żona: Słyszałam! (Przed garażem) Fineasz: Super bohater? Mieliśmy na dzisiaj inne plany. (Dzwoni Izabela) O cześć Izabela! Izabela: Fineasz gdzie ty byłeś? Zawiodłam się na tobie. Fineasz: Ee… tak. Bardzo cię przepraszam. Izabela: Na szczęście znalazłam inny ciekawy temat na artykuł. Fineasz: Tak widziałem. Ale chciałbym ci to wynagrodzić. Izabela: Serio? Fineasz: Chciałabyś temat na wyłączność? Izabela: Pewnie! Będę w centrum za 5 minut. Fineasz: Pewnie! (rozłącza się) Chodź Ferb! Powiemy Izabeli, że Dziób to my. Ferb: Ekhem! Fineasz: Racja! Weźmy skafander. (odlatują) (Fretka ich zauważa) Fretka: Wiedziałam, że to Fineasz i Fe… (dostaje gazetą w twarz) Super bohater ratuje Danville. Za chwilę to bedą mieli super wpadkę. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Wow! Wow! Wow… wow! (Na mieście) Fineasz: Muszę przyznać, że to całe latanie to niezła frajda. Ej patrz to Izabela. Hej Izabela! ( Dostaje od Kaka Pu Pu i Przelatuje przez ścianę budynku) Kaka Pu Pu: A masz ptasi możdżku. Oto mój Kaka Pu Zbudowałem go w piwnicy ze zniszczonych pralek i suszarek. Dziękuje bardzo. I zrobię wszystko, żeby nikt nie miał dziś udanego dnia! Izabela: (Dzwoni do Fineasza) Fineasz gdzie jesteś? Jakiś wielki robot demoluje centrum naszego miasta, a was znowu tu nie ma. Oddzwoń jak najszybciej. (rozłącza się) Śmiało Izabelo. To właśnie zadanie dla nieustraszonego reportera. (Kaka Pu Pu demoluje miasto) Roger: Mam złe przeczucia Melani. Wszyscy pomyślą, że to moja wina. Melani: Bo przecież to nie pan zaczął stosować umowę o obronie miasta przed dziwakami jako podkładkę pod kawę. A nie… to pan. Roger: Tak, zawsze najłatwiej jest zwalić winę na szefa. Na szefa? Ho… No tak! (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: I wow! Wiesz jeśli chodzi o to całe przejęcie władzy Okręgu Trzech Stanów, to ja tylko żartowałem. Myślałem, że jeśli powiem wszystkim, że teraz ja rządze, to bedą zbyt leniwi, albo zbyt zajęci, żeby no wiesz… to sprawdzić. Rozumiesz? (Dzwoni Roger) O witaj Roger! Ah tak, naprawdę? Ja rządze? Poważnie?! Żartujesz!? Wcale nie żartujesz? (Kaka Pu Pu atakuje miasto, a Izabela fotografuje całe zdarzenie) Izabela: Gdzie jest Fineasz? On wiedziałby co robić! Fineasz proszę! Gdzie jesteś? Kaka Pu Pu: Nie wiedziałem, że psucie chumoru to taka frajda. (Dziób powstaje) Fineasz: Ej ty! Izabela: To Dziób! Kaka Pu Pu: Uuu! Jeszcze ci mało? Dziękuje bardzo! (Dziób walczy z Kaka Pu Pu) Kaka Pu Pu: No pięknie! Znowu go muszę uruchamiać. Wielkie dzięki! Fineasz: A kim ty właściwie jesteś? Kaka Pu Pu: Skoro ty chcesz uszczęśliwiać wszystkich do okoła, to ja sprowadzę na Danville same nieszczęścia. A nazywam się Kaka Pu Pu! (wszyscy się śmieją) Kaka Pu Pu: Co? No naprawdę! To nazwisko rodowe. W wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy silna pięść, lub mocna pięść. I dziękuje bardzo. Fineasz: No to się pakujemy! (wywożą harpun i owija nim nogi maszyny Kaka Pu Pu) Mój pierwszy bohaterski żart. Kaka Pu Pu: Wcale nie był śmieszny panie żartownisiu. Mężczyzna: Prawdę mówiąc był całkiem błyskotliwy. Charls: Tak, związał mu nogi jak prezent. Fineasz: Skoro ci się nie podoba, to może to cię pisali? Charls: Chodzi o to, że go uderzył. Mężczyzna: Nie jestem idiotą Charls. Kaka Pu Pu: To jeszcze nie koniec. Jeszcze nie wiesz czym jest zemsta Kaka Pu Pu! Odbiorę ci to co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze. Dziękuje bardzo! (odlatuje) Izabela: (do Dzioba) Byłeś niesamowity! Fineasz: Tak? Izabela: Izabela Garcia-Shapiro z "Tygodnika Ognikowego". Czy zechciał byś odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań? Fineasz: Eee? Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Muszę lecieć! (odlatuje) Izabela: O! Ee… dobrze! Pa! Dzięki za ratunek! Fineasz: (Dziób wraca do domu) Nie możemy jej powiedzieć kim jesteśmy. To mogłoby ją narazić. Super bohaterowie wiodą samotne życie. Nawet jeśli trwa 11 minut. Narrator: Co zrobią nasi bohaterowie? Dowódców się w następnym odcinku "Przygód Dzioba". Część II Narrator: Wracamy na przedmieścia, gdzie wydażenia toczą się własnym torem. (Pokój Fretki) Stefa: Jesteś pewna, że Fineasz i Ferb są Dziobem. Przeciesz on jest taki dzielny i przystojny. Fretka: (Tworzy kostium) Eee… wymiociny z zasmażką. Stefa proszę cię. Fineasz i Ferb robią coś na czym można ich przyłapać i mam zamiar to zrobić. Tak ich wyrolujemy, że sami przyznają się mamie. Stefa: A niby jak konkretnie to zrobimy? Fretka: Skoro chcą zgrywać super bohaterów, to my będziemy super dranie. Ja będę Żyło-Żyrafą. Stefa: Jasne! A ja niby kim będę? Fretka: Będziesz moim giermkiem. Stefa: Że czym? Fretka: No wiesz, taką druhną od przestępstw. Stefa: Dobrze, niech będzie. Ale zdaje się, że są zajęci walką z Kaka Pu Pu. Fretka: Na pewno znowu bawią się w jakieś durne przebieranki ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Z tego co już słyszałam, żeby pokonać super bohatera, należy odebrać mu to co dla niego jest najcenniejsze. (śmieje się złowrogo) (w ratuszu) Dundersztyc: Ej, jak tu elegancko. Oh miodzio! Melani? Melani: Dzień dobry Hainz. Dundersztyc: Nie, nie! Nazywaj mnie przewodniczący Dundersztyc eee… wielki Melani: Nie! Dundersztyc: O! Widzę, że Roger zostawił mi list. Bratku, dzięki że mnie zastępujesz. Będziesz wspaniałym ofermą, to znaczy się burmistrzem. Ależ to urocze! (do Pepe) Postaw to na moim nowym biurku. (Pepe wpada w pułapkę) Ha! Ha! Znów wpadłeś w moją pułapkę. No, na dobry początek karze wszystkim mieszkańcą Danville pokłonić się przed… Melani: Wcale nie! To grafik na dziś i nie odebrane wiadomości. Do roboty! Dundersztyc: Ale? O? Eeee… Melani: A gdybyś jeszcze nie wiedział, całe miasto ogarnęła panika, bo jakiś super złoczyńca niszczy nam conajmniej chumory. Dundersztyc: Co? Ale to moja fucha! (w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Świetnie! Nikt nie zauważy naszej super tajnej bazy na drzewie. Izabela: Cześć wam! Fineasz: Nic, nic! Znaczy… cześć Izabela, ładny mamy… dziś dzień! Ferb: (pokazuje mu kciuka) Izabela: Gdzie wy byliście? Fineasz: Cóż no e… wiesz, byliśmy bardzo zajęci. Izabela: Jasne! Podczas gdy spędzaliście kolejny letni dzień na zabawie. Inni byli zajęci ratowaniem miasta. Fineasz: Chodzi o Dzioba? Widziałeś Ferb? Prawdziwy super bohater. Izabela: Musicie pomóc mi go znaleść. Myślałam, że znajdę jakieś wskazówki na zdjęciach, które zrobiłam gdy walczył z Kaka Pu Pu. Ferb: (chrząka) Izabela: Tak?! Skoro nie chcecie traktować tej sprawy poważnie, to sama znajdę Dzioba. Fineasz: Izabelo czekaj! Izabela: Muszę już iść. Do widzenia! Fineasz: Ferb do gniazda! (wchodzą do bazy na drzewie) Jesteś gotów? No to lecimy! Ko, ko! (Piosenka To Dziób) To Dziób! To Dziób! Szybki i zwinny, i siły ma za stu! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! Choćbyś chciał to nie sprostasz dziś mu! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! Narrator: Poranny ptaszek wciąga robaki. On jedną ręką umie rozbić w piach pasmo gór! Tak naprawdę każdy to wie! I nie masz z nim żadnych szans bo to właśnie Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! Narrator: Kim jest Dziób? Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:W rozbudowie